Many public and private groups, such as security and safety personnel (e.g., police, fire fighters and ambulance drivers) use various communication networks of differing technologies and types for communication. Many networks utilize land mobile radios communicating through push-to-talk technologies. However, communications among different endpoints of different networks such as endpoints of different police, fire or other security networks may be difficult. Collaboration between the different agencies and networks tends to be ad hoc and inefficient. When achieved, it often involves laborious manual intervention. Organizations working towards interoperability solutions include Raytheon JPS Communications, IP Blue, Twisted Pair, M/A-COM and Cisco Systems.